


Gabriel Reacts to the Ghostfacers

by Needle_In_A_NeedleStack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Ghostfacers, M/M, The Ghostfacers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hopefully funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needle_In_A_NeedleStack/pseuds/Needle_In_A_NeedleStack
Summary: “Hello, I am Harry spangler – and I am Ed Zeddmore. If you have received this tape”“This is comedy gold!” Gabriel crowed, “You actually knew these comedians?”





	Gabriel Reacts to the Ghostfacers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while binge-ing Supernatural and being kinda depressed. So I hope you like it. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. Wish I did, Gabriel would still be with the Winchesters and Sam would be happy.

“Hello, I am Harry Spangler – and I am Ed Zeddmore. If you have received this tape..."

“This is comedy gold!” Gabriel crowed, “You actually knew these comedians?”

“Where did you even find this?!” Sam cringed.

“~when you trip and fall, into the Supernatural.~” 

“The internet.” Gabriel responded, gleefully, “This is probably the greatest thing I’ve ever seen.”

_“Two lone wolves. - And two lone wolves need other…wolves.”_

“No Gabriel. Turn it off. I will not be subjected to this torture.”

_“-was a degenerate gambler and had a peyote addiction.”_

“Did you know Ed and Harry split up a couple years ago?” Sam asked finally giving up on fighting the archangel about what they were going to watch.

  _“just cut the cameras, we don’t need that. We don’t need this part.”_

“What! I ship them so hard! They aren’t allowed to split up!” Gabriel cried.

“ _Permit? – That’s a good idea for next time.”_

_"_ Yeah, something about Thin-Man and a whole bunch of lies. And from what I’ve heard things are really awkward at the Kinko’s they’re both managers of.” Sam said resting an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, pulling him close.

“ _CORBETT?! CORBETT? WHERE ARE YOU?”_

"This was probably the most traumatizing hunt we went on before the apocalypse started.” Sam said quietly, listening to the Ghostfacers react to Corbett going missing, “the poor kid probably wasn’t older than 25.”

 “He’s happy, you know. He is in heaven hunting ghosts with the memories he has of the Ghostfacers. “

 “ _You gotta go be gay for that poor, dead intern.”_

“Thanks, Gabriel. That actually means a lot to me, I always wondered.”

 “You always remember everyone. And that is what makes you so special.” Gabriel said softly, leaning into Sam’s chest. “Everyone knew that you would be special, but no one knew how. And now I know.”

“– _but we gained new allies.”_

“You know; I could probably hook them up with some big stars for this. They’d make it big.”

 “Please don’t. They already have huge heads.”

“I will stick to what I said then. The world just isn’t ready for the Ghostfacers.”

 “And you are definitely right. But Harry and Ed are definitely soulmates, and they need to get back together.”  Gabriel stated.

 “What!” Sam squeaked.

“You never noticed? They have all the right signs, and I’m pretty sure that if heaven wasn’t a total mess right now the cupids would be all over it.”

“Wow. I didn’t even think about it. But it makes sense. But how are we gonna fix it?” Sam wondered.

“Don’t you worry about that Sammy. I’ll handle that. For now, though, you can snuggle with me and I’ll tell you my plan.”

“Alright. What are you thinking?”

“Well first I want to talk about the fact that you were absolutely amazing when you were fighting the lonely birthday ghost.”

“Wha- Gabriel, you were gonna tall me plan, to get Ed and harry back together.” Sam exclaimed.

“We are. But you were adorable and heroic and I need you to know that.”

“Gabriel…” Sam flushed. 

“It’s true, now anyway. Snuggles, Moose. And Scheming!” Gabriel instructed.

_**Six Months Later** _

Ed and Harry had started to patch things up between the two of them. 

Gabriel was overly ecstatic when he finally met them in person. And Promptly informed them that he was the older brother of Castiel, whom they had met briefly, apologized for his inability to be social with any _thing_.

Sam looked at Gabriel and smiled. This is the man he loved. This is the one who helped others even though it looked like a trick. This is the man that held Sam’s hopes and dreams in his hands and made them glow.

And when Gabriel looked over at Castiel and Dean with the same look he got into his eyes when he first saw the _‘Ghostfacers’_ episode, then Sam just smiled and shook his head at his lovers antics. 

And couldn't imagine a better way to spend his days. 


End file.
